nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaios
Kaios (カイオス, Kaiosu) is the former director of the Third Foreign Affairs and later the current provisional head of state of the Parpaldia Empire after his successful coup d'état in deposing Emperor Rudias and his government. Appearance Kaios is a mature elderly man with a mustache. Personality Kaios is a mature elderly man and a patriotic person. At first Kaios was just following the policies of Parpaldia Empire and making sure the uncivilized countries knows their place until Japan . After researching about Japan and the Empire suffered extreme loses in the war, he resolved himself to save his beloved Empire from destruction. He even went far on risking his life to meet the Japanese diplomats to have at least a point of communication with them and planned a coup to saved his country. Background Kaios was originally the section manager of the First Foreign Affairs and was supposed to be the next director, but Emperor Rudias's made his decision that Elto, who was then an assistant manager at the time, was chosen to be the next director of the First Foreign Affairs. While Kaios became the director of Third Foreign Affairs. Chronology Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc Kaios first appeared when he heard that Fenn had rejected their offer with the plan going disarray, so they decided to sent a fleet to punished Fenn. However, he received a report that the eastern fleet was defeated which agitated Kaios, he believes that the admiral had lost his mind for giving such a farce report. He decided not to sent a report to the Emperor until he investigate this unknown country who defy them. He was summoned to the Imperial Palace by Emperor Rudius since Kaios didn't submit a report regarding the punishment to Fenn, but he knows that fleet was defeated. He tells Emperor Rudius that they are currently investigating on this matter. Also he reports that Altaras Kingdom refused to hand over the Siltras mine, so as planned they declared war on the Kingdom. During the Emperor's Assembly, Kaios and his fellow officials find out that Japan was responsible for defeating the oversight army for interfering the punishment to Fenn from Elto and his department. Kaois and the Third Foreign Affairs were shamed in the assembly meeting. Kaios decided to meet the Japanese foreign officials since they persisted to have an appointment with him. Abilities Relationships Remille From the very beginning, Remille and Kaios have a very strain relationship with each other due to Remille often looks down on him because of her royalty status. Asada Taiji They first meet in the office of the Third Foreign Affairs, Kaios was being cordially with Asada and want to know their purpose since he find outs that Japan was responsible for repulsing the punishment forces on Fenn and decided to meet them personally since they want an appointment with him in the first place. After knowing their intentions, he tells Asada to wait for about two months before Remille and the First Foreign Affairs take over the negotiation. On their second meeting after he investigated on Japan, he desperately called out to Asada before he returned to Japan and successfully set up a communication device between him and Japan's Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Trivia Gallery V3 Page 103- 3rd Department Head Kyeos.jpg|Full appearance of Kaios. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Diplomats Category:Parpaldia Empire